Arrabella
by HoboJen
Summary: My first attempt at fanfiction. A story of one girl's transition from child to woman. The main character is new, but the story involves many of our favourites from P&P and possibly some others from Austen's works.
1. Chapter 1

Arrabella Haywood was but five years old when the Lord saw fit to take both her mother and new born brother into his arms, leaving her with naught but her grieving father for her to call family. Her early childhood was like that of most children of privilege, growing up in the care of a nurse maid, spending her hours in the nursery learning her letters and only seeing her father for a few glorious minutes per day. As she grew drawing, piano and pony's took the place of her dolls, jump rope and plays. By the age of fifteen Arrabella was thought by those on her estate to be a credit to her father, and whilst she had too much of his looks to be considered handsome, was far from plane.

Her childhood and early youth passed quietly within the confines of Arbury House and its surrounding park. And whilst Arrabella was never one to complain she often found herself lonely and lacked the companionship of other children her own age. For it was not proper for the young Miss to play with the children of the workers and servants around her. Nor was her father inclined to allow her the liberty of visiting the children in the other nearby estates as since his wife's death it was not his desire to make company of those around him.

All of this was about to change when not but eight days from her sixteenth birthday her father took ill and was departed from the world within a manner of hours. The funeral, a quiet somber affair, took place on the eve of her birthday with none but the Clergyman, Mr Haywood's steward, housekeeper, attorney and Arrabella present. What was to become of Arrabella you may ask, well that is where our story must begin.

* * *

><p>Arrabella walked back into the house after her father's funeral, her mood a stark contrast to the stunningly beautiful day that was passing her by. She wished to break free from herself, to run, scream and shout at the top of her lungs at how unfair and unjust it all was. To not only loose her Mother and Brother, but now also her Father and her home before her sixteenth birthday. For Arabella had no close living relative, and Arbury House was entailed away to a distant cousin. But as she was never one to complain - and who was there to complain to, she took off her bonnet and made her way to her rooms to continue packing. A soft knock interrupted her solitude. Mrs Finch, the house keeper was come to fetch her for lunch.<p>

"Now dear Arrabella, you must keep up your strength and whilst I understand that it must be very trying, you must make a good impression with your cousins when they arrive tomorrow". Mrs Finch scolded.

"Oh Mrs Finch, it is so unfair. What is to become of me? I understand from father's attorney that the new owners of Arbury House are proud and disagreeable, and shant want a young girl hanging about. Surly they will send me away to school or to some other distant place and I shall never see any of you again!"

"Do not dwell on such things; you do not know any such thing as yet. It dose not do well to prejudge, and there is no point fixing your mind to worry on something that may never come to pass".

However well-meant Mrs Finch's words were, they did not hold to be true, and Arrabella did very well to worry. For but not a few hours later the new owners of her home arrived, and they were worse than she could have every hoped.

Mr and Mrs Hurst stepped out of their carriage to survey their new House.

"Well Caroline, what do you think?" Mrs Hurst addressed her sister who was come to live with them as the party of three made their way up the steps to the main entry passing Arrabella without so much as a nod.

"My dearest Louisa, it is positively charming, although a little out dated. Nothing that Mr Hurst and we cannot correct. My only hope is that the orphan is no longer within!"

"Yes too true Caroline. It would be most disagreeable to have ones happiness at such fortune been impeded upon by a moody and depressed country chit. We must make sure that she vacates the property as soon as can be. Lord knows she is a drain on the estate as it is - do you know her Father left 15,000 pounds for her dowry as well as a small house in Bath!"

"From what I hear Louisa she will need the dowry for she has nothing else to recommend her! No, no. If she is still in residence, you must send her away today!"

Arrabella's heart dropped. For they weren't just here early, but she was going to be sent away on the very day she berried her Father. Making her way slowly back up to her room she could not block out the nasally, shrill voices of the ladies in the drawing room. Arrabella excused herself from dinning with her cousins, instead packing her last few treasures into her trunk.

* * *

><p>The following morning, she was called into her father's old study. Being there brought a lump to the back of her throat. The smell of her father's cigars and cologne hung on the air, she could picture him sat behind the desk, but in his place was Mr Hurt and across from him her father's attorney.<p>

"You asked for me Sirs" Arrabella said with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Yes child, we are left in a difficult situation Miss Haywood with as to what to do with you. My dear Louisa cannot have you here, and as such we must find you a new home. Should you wish to go to school for a few years? Be around other girls you own age? Or maybe move into you house in Bath, there would be a lot more in Bath to occupy the mind of a young lady and I'm sure we can find you a suitable companion." Mr Hurst spoke with much more compassion that she ever could have imagined when looking at his wife and sister in law.

"I thank you Sir for your thoughtfulness, and I was always under the impression that I would be required to leave Arbury House. Perhaps I may have some time to think upon it Sir?"

"Certainly child, I'm sure we can withstand Louisa and Caroline's displeasure for a few weeks. Oh and just to give you forewarning, we are expecting my brother in law and wife here tomorrow to break their journey. They are moving from Hertfordshire to his new estate in Derbyshire and will be staying her for a few nights."

With that Arrabella was dismissed.

The gentlemen continued their conversation regarding the future of Arrabella for several hours after her dismissal.

"It is a sad situation Mr Hurst, one that I find most distressing, poor Miss Haywood has never been away from home before, and has very few acquaintances outside of the house hold staff. I fear she will become withdrawn and loose the spark of youth after these events. I would take her under my roof as her guardianship has passed to myself along with you, however I am a single man and it would hardly seem appropriate for her to reside with me when we are of no relation. May I ask as to why you and Mrs Hurst cannot keep her here?"

"As to that Mr Williams the blame must be laid at the feet of my sister in law, Caroline. My wife's sister is very much used to getting her way and does not like to have anything out of place. I fear that if the child was to stay here with us Caroline would smother her and crush her spirit even more than being away from her childhood home ever could. If it were just Louisa and I, I would have no issue with the girl."

"Perhaps your brother in law would have some ideas as to what to do with Miss Haywood?"

"Yes indeed Mr Williams you are quite correct, Bingley or his friend Darcy shall know what to do, for Bingley has two young sisters in law and Darcy has a younger sister not much older than Miss Haywood. It is decided; we shall wait until Bingley gets here and defer to his better judgment."


	2. Chapter 2

Jane Bingley, Bennet as was, gazed out of the carriage towards her husband who rode along side, she closed her eyes and revisited the events of the past eighteen months in her head. Not only had herself as well as Lydia and Elizabeth been married, but they had all born their first children, to Jane a son, to the younger sisters daughters. And in a rather unexpected turn of events Mrs Bennet found herself to be in the family way as well. Mary was being courted by a Mr Martin, the new curate at Meriton much to her mother's delight. In late November of 1814 Mrs Bennet finally born a son and heir for Longbourn.

This happy memory turned her mind to the much more somber events of recent times. Her mother, who with five grown daughters was by no means a young woman any longer, never fully regained her strength after the birth of her son and died shortly after. Mr Bennet whose spirits had soared with the news of a much awaited son plummeted at the death of his wife. Whilst during his marriage Mr Bennet took great delight in teasing his wife, he held an honest and true affection for the mother of three of the silliest girls in all of England.

She glanced across the carriage to where Kitty or Catherine as she now preferred slept. She could not believe the strength that her sisters had shown, the forbearance they displayed at the arrival of their cousin Mr Collins as he came to console with the family upon the death of their mother. At the time he was not aware of the happy event of the birth of an heir, however once the situation came to light Mr Collins let his pretense fall and he was exposed to be the horrid conceited man that Mr Bennet suspected him to be. Elizabeth and Mr Darcy were unable to travel to Longbourn to console with the family as Mrs Darcy was entering into the final stages of her confinement.

Mr Bingley offered to take the Miss Bennets into his home, where Jane could see to them as they now had no mother figure to turn to. However Mary declined the offer, choosing instead to keep house for her father and help raise their new brother Edward. Jane also thought this best, as she and Mr Bingley would be quitting Netherfield Park before too long for their own house, Ashdown, which was not but twenty miles from Pemberley. It would be too cruel to take Mary away from Meriton just now as she was forming an attachment to Mr Martin.

Jane wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes as Catherine stirred from her slumber.

"Oh Jane, please do not cry, I do not know if I could stand to see any more tears. I know it may be wrong of me to say so, but I fear that I shall never be happy again if I cannot have a fresh start and put all that has happened behind me. With both Mother and Lydia gone, I have no one left to confide in!"

"Dear Kitty I know and I shall try, it is just so hard, but I truly think that once we get to our new home in Derbyshire we can begin to start anew. And you still have both Lizzy and I, are we not companion enough for you?"

"I do not mean to be rude Jane; of course I enjoy the company of Lizzy and yourself. It's just that Lydia and I were so close, and since I have come to reaslise how foolish Lydia and I were I have come to fear your opinion of me. And you are both married with children now and much too busy to trouble yourselves with a silly younger sister like myself"

"Why Catherine how you've grown over the past few months, I doubt Lizzie will know you."

"I've not had any choice in the matter Jane, as you well know. But Lydia's behavior really opened my eyes to what the consequences of my own actions might have been. I just hope that I do not embarrass yourself or Lizzy."

Jane gave a reassuring squeeze of her sister's hand before the whimpering of her son; Charles Jr took her attention away from her sister.

It took the travelers two days to make their way from Longbourn to Northamptonshire where they would break their journey at Arbury House, Mr Hurst's new estate. As the carriage approached the house Bingley was in awe of his sister's good fortune, however worried over the daughter of the late owner.


	3. Chapter 3

Not two weeks has passed since the arrival of the new owners of Arbury house arrived when Arrabella fled the parlor and the presence of Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst hastily making her way up to her room. This suited the Miss Bingley just fine, who could not stomach the lively and witty conversation of the young Miss Haywood, she reminded Caroline too much of one Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

When Mrs Finch, hear about her Miss Haywood's distress she slowly made her way to the Miss' rooms.

"I refuse to let that insufferable woman see me cry! Who does she think she is, treating me like a servant! I have just as much right to be here as she, and more so for I am the daughter of a gentleman and she nothing but a social climbing money grabber! I refuse to stay in this house above one more day. I have to leave before their guests arrive; no doubt her brother is equally as bad as his sisters. I shall ask Mr Hurst to send me to school, anything must be better than living like an unwelcome guest in my own home – Oh Mrs Finch, I did not hear you come in."

With her rant over and her embarrassment at being found so indisposed Arraeblla calmed almost instantly.

"Miss Haywood, after hearing what you have just said I regret to inform you that Mr and Mrs Bingley along with a Miss Bennet have just arrived. Mr Hurst has asked you to join them in the drawing room."

"Very well Mrs Finch, I shall go. Can you see that I have been crying?"

"No my dear, you look very well."

"Thank you Mrs Finch, I don't know what I shall do without you."

"Ah, there you are Miss Haywood." Mr Hurst called as Arrabella entered the drawing room.

"Miss Haywood, please allow me to introduce my brother, Mr Bingley and his wife Mrs Bingley, and her sister Miss Catherine Bennet. Mr and Mrs Bingley, Miss Bennet this is Miss Arrabella Haywood."

"A pleasure to meet you all, I hope that you will be pleased with Arbury House." Arrabella spoke softly, her eyes never meeting those of her new acquaintances. She hoped that she sounded much more composed than she felt. All of Arrabella's strength was being used to calm her anger at being forced to welcome more strangers into her home – no it wasn't her home anymore, it was theirs.

Miss Bennet was the first to speak, noticing her discomfort. "Miss Haywood, it must be very trying for you meeting so many new people and welcoming them into your childhood home, I understand that it has only been a few weeks since the passing of your dear father? Our mother died but two months ago as well, so whilst I know that my situation cannot be compared to yours, I do know something of what you suffer."

Jane, Mr Bingley and Mr Hurst looked on at Catherine with surprise, never had the gentlemen heard such words of sense and comfort come from the mouth of Miss Catherine Bennet! Jane only took the sentiments as proof to what she already suspected, her younger sister was indeed growing up and trying to mend her ways.

At her kind words Arrabella look into the eyes of her new acquaintances, what she saw surprised her, there was no sign of contempt or annoyance that she so often saw in Miss Bingley or Mrs Hurst, just honest compassion. Perhaps not all was lost and there was hope for her yet?

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a blur. Catherine and Jane became very dear to Arrabella, and for the first time she felt as though she had friends.<p>

"Miss Bennet, Mrs Bingley, do I ask too much for you to call me by my Christian name?"

"Why not at all Arrabella, and you must call us Jane and Catherine from now on too, we are much too good a friends to be worried about such formalities!" Catherine said with such feeling for Arrabella to be in little doubt of their truthfulness.

That night Mr Hurst called Mr Bingley into his study after supper.

"Charles, my good man, I am greatly in need of your council."

"What is it Hurst, Caroline becoming too much for you sir?"

"No Charles, not at all, I barely see her a Louisa apart from meals. No, it has to do with young Miss Haywood. I am at a loss as to what to do with her. Louisa stats she simply cannot have her here, and with Caroline around I fear that here is not the best place for her either - no offence intended towards your sister of course." Mr Hurst quickly added.

"No offence take, Caroline can be difficult to contend with at the best of times. I can see how she may cause offence to Miss Haywood. What would you suggest?"

"Well I have spoken with Miss Haywood on the subject previously, and we came up with the idea of either sending her to school for a few years, or perhaps opening her house in Bath and engaging a companion for the girl. Miss Haywood was reluctant for either plan, she has never been away from home before, and has few acquaintances. However I can't help but notice that your wife and Miss Bennet have formed a good friendship with Miss Haywood, and was hoping that you might invite her to stay with yourself and Jane until she can decide."

"I can see no issue with that plan; Jane and Catherine do indeed enjoy her company. I will have a talk with Jane and see what she suggests."

Jane was of course was in agreeance with the proposition, and Catherine ecstatic that her new friend would be accompanying them. She would have someone to confide in after all, even if Miss Haywood was a few years younger than her at eighteen. Arrabella was delighted with the idea as well, for she dreaded the idea of going to school or Bath where she would know no one. The party left Arbury House two days later to continue their journey to Ashdown making many plans for the adventures the two young girls would have once they got there.


	4. Chapter 4

As Ashdown came into view from the carriage the ladies within sighed with relief, travelling was always tiresome, but with a young child in tow the ladies were all looking forward to some peace and quite.

"Oh Catherine look! The house is coming into view, my how beautiful it is and the park. I think we can have some great adventures exploring whilst the weather holds!"

"Yes you are right Arrabella, it will be nice to be able to get out and stretch our legs. How far is the house from the village Jane?"

"But two miles I believe girls. But you cannot venture out alone as yet, it would not be proper. We must wait for more formal introductions or until Charles can accompany us." Upon hearing a sigh Jane turned to her younger companions. "I know it must seem tedious Arrabella dear, but we would not wish to start a scandal when we are so new in the neighbourhood. I shall see if I can persuade Charles."

The carriage pulled in and stopped in front of the house and as the ladies exited they were met with the most welcome sight of all. "Lizzy!" Cried Catherine running into her sister's embrace. "How glad I am to see you again, and what a fine idea to come and greet us."

Elizabeth smiled at her younger sister. It had been near a full year since they last saw each other and many things had changed. Catherine was no longer the silly girl of seventeen that she remembered but had grown over the past year and if the letters from Jane were anything to go by was becoming a fine young woman ready to be introduced into society. Georgiana would turn eighteen in a few months time and although she was still very shy it was time for her to be out in society as well. An idea was forming in Elizabeth's mind, but she must not act on anything without first discussing it with her husband.

With that thought Elizabeth turned her attention to the people before her once again. Standing a little back from the rest of the gathering she noted a younger girl watching the scene develop with some curiosity. "Please Catherine, who is you friend?"

"Oh dear, how rude of me. Arrabella come here and let me introduce you. Mrs Darcy, I give you Miss Haywood. Miss Haywood, my sister Mrs Darcy, Mr Darcy and his sister Miss Darcy." With that all proper formalities were exchanged and the party made their way into the house.

"My dear Jane I hope that you do not mind that Fitzwilliam and I are here, I know that we did not discuss it with you first."

"Not at all Lizzy, it does me good to see you, and it is so nice to arrive to a house that is already in working order. As you would know with a young child it can be challenging to keep up with other tasks. And I so hate relying too much on the nurse maids, I wish to be with little Charles as much as possible. Speaking of which where is you little angel?"

"Little Anne is up in the nursery, shall I have her brought down to meet everyone? I am most interested to see how she will act with Charles. There are few other children in our neighbourhood at present and now that she is crawling she is ready to explore."

The afternoon passed pleasantly with all having their turns admiring the two infants who wormed their way into the hearts off all. Catherine and Arrabella soon engaged Georgiana in conversation and to the delight of the Darcy's the three of them were soon laughing and making plans to explore the ground the following day.

* * *

><p>When the time to retire for the night approached the girls were shown to their rooms, Catherine and Arrabella were placed next to each other with a view over the gardens. "Oh good Catherine we are neighbours. I was afraid that I would be put at the other end of the house away from the family rooms! I wouldn't mind so much at the moment as the Darcy's are also in the guest rooms, but once they leave it would be most dreary to be by ones self. I never noticed it before, but now that I am used to the company I would be loathed to go back to being by myself."<p>

"I cannot think what it must have been like to grow up on your own, I had four other sisters to contend with, so never a moments piece. Not that I would have wanted it, my younger sister Lydia and I were not very sensible growing up and we craved for any company or new thing we could."

This being the first time that Catherine had mentioned her sister Lydia, Arrabella was surprised to hear that the two were so close. "I do not recall you speaking of Miss Lydia very much, or your other sister, what is her name? Mary?"

"Yes. Lydia and I were the very best of friends growing up. But Lydia was always very wilful and difficult to handle. She was married not long before Jane and Lizzy."

"Married before you older sisters? Was she already out then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid to say that our mother did not rest much upon ceremony. All five of us were out at once. Lydia was married just after her sixteenth birthday, poor silly thing. I understand from Father that she also has a daughter now, around the same age as Charles and Anne, however I am forbidden to correspond with her, and I am just now realising how much better off I am for it. My sister Mary has always been the odd one out. She is two years my senior and always had her head in a book or playing the piano forte. Not that we made much effort to include her. She is keeping house for our father and helping with our younger brother Edward. I believe that she expects to receive an offer from the parish curate, Mr Martin in the near future. But that is enough for tonight, it is already late and we do not want to keep Georgiana waiting in the morning, we have a lot to explore."

"Yes you are quite right Catherine; I should head back to my room now. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning. Will you wait for me and we can go down together."

* * *

><p>The younger girls left the house soon after breakfast with a picnic lunch and warnings from their older sisters to stay within sight of the house.<p>

"You would think we were still little children with the way Jane acted before we left the house"

"Now Catherine you know that she is just looking out for us. And she is correct, we do not know the park and you both have not been introduced to the neighbourhood as yet so it does well to stay close."

"Georgiana you are far too sensible! Where is your sense of adventure, though I must admit you are right as is Jane."

The girls followed a path leading away from the formal gardens and towards the wooded area following a small stream and eventually finding clearing in the shade of a large oak tree and surrounded by wild flowers.

"This reminds me greatly of a scene from a poem my father taught me..

Ich ging im Walde

So für mich hin,

Und nichts zu suchen,

Das war mein Sinn.

Im Schatten sah ich

Ein Blümchen stehn,

Wie Sterne leuchtend

Wie Äuglein schön.

Ich wollt es brechen,

Da sagt' es fein:

Soll ich zum Welken,

Gebrochen sein?

Ich grubs mit allen

Den Würzeln aus,

Zum Garten trug ichs

Am hübschen Haus.

Und pflanzt es wieder

Am stillen Ort;

Nun zweigt es immer

Und blüht so fort"

"Arrabella that is beautiful, I have not heard that poem before, who is it by?"

"It is by a man named Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, I do not know much about him, but for some reason that poem has always remained one of my favourites."

"I sure it would be lovely Georgiana, but I haven't a clue as to what Arrabella just said."

"Oh I am sorry Catherine, do you not speak German then? Roughly translated it says…

Alone I went;

To seek for nothing

My thoughts were bent.

I saw i' the shadow

A flower stand there

As stars it glisten'd,

As eyes 'twas fair.

I sought to pluck it,—

It gently said:

"Shall I be gather'd

Only to fade?"

With all its roots

I dug it with care,

And took it home

To my garden fair.

In silent corner

Soon it was set;

There grows it ever,"

"That is beautiful Arrabella, though it does make me sad for all the flowers that I have picked. And no I do not speak German; mama was not very attentive to our schooling and I was not a very eager student. I believe that Jane and Lizzy speak some French, but I could never bother myself to learn."

"Would you like to learn Catherine? Arrabella and I can teach you, we both know. And wouldn't it be a fine joke if we were never to tell anyone, but just starting conversing in French or German over the supper table one evening?"

"Oh yes, Georgiana that is a capital idea! Arrabella would you mind?"

"Not at all, I think it is a grand scheme, I shall teach you both French and German and Georgiana can help us both with our piano forte."

"Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into!"


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile back at the house Lizzy and Jane were discussing a plan of their own.

"Jane I have been thinking of our sister Catherine. Georgiana is to come out one her eighteenth birthday in a few short months. She is still very shy and I was musing over the idea that she would feel more comfortable with the idea if she was not alone. I know that Catherine is a little older and has already been out in Meriton, but I was thinking that we could also use the occasion to introduce Catherine into society as well."

"Lizzy that is a grand idea, Catherine has grown a great deal over the past year and a half. She is not the girl that you used to know. I believe that she can handle herself in polite society and with Georgiana there I cannot see any harm coming from it."

"Yes that is what I was thinking. Georgian will act as a standard fro Catherine to emulate and Catherine will bring Georgiana out of her shell."

"What does Mr Darcy think of all of this Lizzy."

"Mr Darcy? What, he has been your brother in law for over a year now Jane and still you refer to him as Mr Darcy?"

"I cannot think to call him Fitzwilliam as you do…"

"But I refer to Charles as Charles."

"I know Lizzy. Perhaps I shall call him Darcy as Charles and Cornel Fitzwilliam do?"

"Much better Jane. And I haven't spoken to him of it as yet; I wanted to have your opinion on the matter before I proceeded, after all Father left her in yours and Charles' care."

"Did someone mention my name?" Darcy started as he entered the drawing room to join the ladies. He and Charles had been discussing the finer points of Ashdown in the study with Bingley's steward.

"Fitzwilliam we have been talking of Georgiana and Catherine. We were discussing Georgiana's reluctance in coming out at her eighteenth birthday celebrations. We were thinking that she might be more comfortable if she had someone to share this with, which took us to Catherine. She has grown a great deal since Lydia and Mama have left her and she and Georgiana seem to have formed a friendship. Perhaps we could use the occasion to reintroduce Catherine into society?"

"Yes Darcy. Lizzy and I were thinking that Georgiana would make a great role model for Catherine, and Catherine would help increase Georgiana's confidence with so many new faces."

"You could very well be right ladies. But let us think on it and watch the girls before discussing the idea with them. And do not forget Miss Haywood. We would not wish her to feel the odd one out and she is much too young for coming out at present."

"Thank you Fitzwilliam I am sure that Catherine can handle herself."

* * *

><p>The next fortnight passed in a blur. The young ladies spent all their free time either in their clearing or in the music room. Whilst in their own company not a work of English was spoken and Catherine to her surprise found herself a very apt student. During this time there were many visitors to Ashdown and even more to neighbouring estates. However Arrabella, Catherine and Georgian found that most of their time was their own as they were not out as yet, they were not required to stand on formality and join Elizabeth and Jane in all proceedings.<p>

At the end of their third week at Ashdown Bingley announced that they would hold their first dinner at the end of the next week. This caused much stir amongst the younger girls as they would be allowed to join the guest for dinner before retiring upstairs fro the rest of the evening.

"Isn't this the most exciting thing ever?" Arrabella exclaimed to her friends. "A dinner party. I have never been to a dinner party before. Oh Catherine, Georgiana you will have to help me and make use that I do not make a fool of myself!"

"Now Arrabelle you a far more sensible than I, you shall be fine. Your manners are implacable."

"Thank you Catherine. We will have to help each other in our dress. Oh what shall we wear? I do not know what I have that would be suitable."

"I can lend you something if you would like Arrabella, but I'm sure if we talk with Jane and Elizabeth we can organise for a dressmaker to come to the house and fit us all out."

"Do you really think so Georgiana? Catherine do you think Jane and Bingley would let us?"

"I am sure that Jane would be most agreeable. Why do we not ask them now?".

The girls found Lizzy and Jane walking in the formal gardens close to the house. "Jane, Elizabeth we have a favour to ask of you both."

"Yes, Catherine what is it?"

"Georgiana, Arrabella and I we hoping that if may be possible to order a new gown for the dinner party next week. At least for Arrabella, she has never attended a dinner party before and is not sure if she has anything suitable."

"What do you think Lizzy? I see no harm in it. Do you each have some of your allowance left."

"Now Jane you know that we do, for we have not been allowed to go anywhere to spend any of it!"

The dressmaker was called to the house that afternoon and all ladies had great fun in helping each other choose gowns to suit for the evening. Georgiana chose a simple gown of white muslin with blue trim, Catherine's was very pale apricot, and for her first dinner party Arrabella chose to keep with custom in wearing a simple white gown like Georgiana, however trimmed in deep green to match her eyes.

As the date of the dinner party approached the young ladies could not hide their excitement. "Catherine has your brother Bingley given any indication as to who will be coming tomorrow evening?"

"Yes Arrabella, this morning I heard him and Darcy saying that there will be eight families dinning with us. Amongst them as Navel officer by the name of Wentworth and his wife and a young protégé of his, as well as the new curate who has just arrived this week, a Mr Morland. I believe that he is the brother of Mrs Tilney who is the wife of the clergyman at Pemberly."

"Oh I am so very excited. I am sure that I will make myself sick."

"And I am sure I shall make myself sick with nerves before the evening arrives as well. Catherine may be the only one fit enough to attend after all." Georgiana added.

"Oh come now you two, you cannot let me alone. You will both be fine. Now come help me with this passage I cannot understand German syntax in the least!


	6. Chapter 6

Friday evening had finally arrived and the house was making the final preparations for the Bingley's first dinner. Catherine, Georgiana and Arrabella had spent the afternoon arranging the flowers for the occasion and were honoured to be given the task.

"Georgiana why do you not get ready with Arrabella and I tonight. We can all use my room, there is enough space, and your maid Elaine is so talented when it comes to arranging your hair, I am most envious!"

"Oh yes! We shall have much fun getting ready with each other. Just like real sisters. And I shall ask Elaine to fix your hair for you Catherine, and Arrabella's too if she'd like."

With much care and anticipation the young ladies helped each other ready for the evening. And finally the moment came when they were called down to help welcome the guests for the evening.

First to arrive were a Mr and Mrs Palmer. Mr Palmer was in politics, he and his wife had moved to the neighbourhood several years back after an altercation with their neighbour. Next came Mr Morland, then Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived much to the delight of Georgiana. Captain Wentworth, his wife and friend a Lieutenant Price were the last to arrive. The ladies noted that the only other single gentlemen of the party were a Mr Southam and a Mr William Stirling, a nephew of Sir Charles Stirling a Vice Admiral in the Royal Navy. And the only other single lady in attendance was a Miss Josephine Rothschild who attended with her father, Sir Robert Rothschild.

The evening passed splendidly much to the delight of Jane and the rest of the family. Conversation was varied and everything was just as it should be. Georgiana was place between Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Morland, next to him was Catherine and on her other side Mrs Palmer. Arrabella was sat across from them next to Mrs Wentworth and Sir Robert.

Sir Robert who had resigned himself to a dull night being place between Mr Palmer and the young Miss Haywood, was presently surprised in the young girls conversation and general knowledge. She reminded him much of an old school friend who he had not seen for many year past. After dinner the ladies retired to the drawing room and the gentlemen to the library and the young girls made their way back up to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"Now Bingley, you must tell me where you found that Miss Haywood." Sir Robert said as soon as the doors were closed behind the ladies.<p>

"It is a sad story Robert, and I do not know all the particulars. From what I understand Miss Haywood found herself with out a mother when she was still small, her father then passed away a few moths back. Her family home was entailed away to my brother in law Hurst. He would have been happy to keep her on, but we deemed it best for her to come and be a companion for Miss Bennet and my wife."

"Who was her father did you say?"

"A Mr Daniel Haywood of Arbury house in Northamptonshire."

"Daniel is dead you say Bingley? That is a real shame, I had not heard. He was a good friend of mine back in our school days."

"I am sorry Robert I was not aware that you knew him."

"His daughter is very much like him. I was pleasantly surprised by her quick wit and conversation over dinner. She seems very well read and such a wide variety of topics, and not what I would have imagined a young lady to have, my Josephine certainly wouldn't be able to hold conversation on such things as crops and the latest scientific discoveries. She knew all about the new railway locomotives and yet she appears so young."

"From what I understand she was very secluded as a child with none but her father and household staff for company. She most likely amused herself learning all that she could. And she is still a might young, only just sixteen, but we thought that being at home and surrounded by friends it was not improper for her to join in this evening's activities. I believe her; Miss Darcy and Miss Bennet have all retired upstairs now. Well gentlemen shall we join the ladies?"

* * *

><p>Arrabella, Georgiana and Catherine made their way back up to Catherine's room. "I do declare that was such a lovely evening!"<p>

"Yes I have to agree Georgiana, however I don't think my dinner partner was quite as agreeable as yours."

"Oh Catherine how can you say such a thing, Mr Morland was nothing but pleasant."

"It is not he who I refer to Georgiana, but Mrs Palmer! Oh that woman would have talked my dead Mama to insanity. She did not stop to draw breath."

"Well Mr Palmer seems agreeable enough, quiet and odd, but well read and polite. He is in politics, he and Mr Southam were having the most amusing conversation, I believe that they thought I could not follow what they were saying, but I could. I had such fun with Sir Robert picking apart their arguments."

"Arrabella you weren't impolite were you? My brother will not have us down for another party if we were to have caused any offence."

"I'm sure it was fine Catherine, I was not rude in any way. And Sir Robert was the instigator. Now help me with these pins in my hair. Elaine does do a lovely style Georgiana, but I must confess I like my hair down and free much more. These pins are giving me the biggest headache."

"How did you find Mrs Wentworth Arrabella? She has become a great friend of Lizzy's."

"She is very bright Georgiana, and so gentle and maternal, even more so than Jane I dare say. I can see why she has become a favourite of Lizzy's. I was sad to not be put next to Lieutenant Price, he is a handsome face, but I guess it would not have been proper to do so."

"Arrabella!" "How shocking!" Catherine and Georgiana replied to their young friends comment.

"Come now ladies, surely you must agree he was the most handsome man there, and his naval uniform so becoming."

"Careful Arrabella, you are sounding much too like poor Lydia."

"I would never act improper Catherine. I would never hurt the memory of my father in that way. But he was very handsome. No doubt by the time I am out he will have snatched up. And what did you think of Mr Morland then Georgiana?"

"He is not much like his sister, Mrs Tilney is very dear to me, but he is pleasant enough. His sister has told me that he had a disappointment a few years ago and has never fully recovered in spirits. He seemed to talk a great deal with you Catherine."

"Yes, I believe he was trying to save me from Mrs Palmer!" and with that the girls fell into a fit of laughter.


End file.
